A Changer's View
by cartoon lover 2016
Summary: Victoria Zhang is your normal everyday transfan! Except she's not. Yep somehow I was just sitting outside looking at the stars and then BOOM! A giant meteor falls and nearly crushes me! So now I'm trying to help the Autobots, and protect the Nutriels I found, all while avoiding getting brought in by the government. Why is my life so complicated? Rated T for slight cursing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Learning the Truth

 **This is the first transformers fanfic I have ever written, so please give constructive criticism.**

* * *

'The stars look great tonight.' I think to myself al I sprawl out on the grass of the local park. My camera clutched protectively in my right hand as I take a few pictures of the glistening blanket of stars above me.

'I hope it will be a year or two before we have to move again.' I sigh contently to myself. 'I wish my ability, my _power_ , didn't force us to move every year or two.

"~~~~flas-" wait! How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Victoria Zhong, and this is my story.

 _ **~~~~Flashback**_ ~~~~

"Victoria," my mom begins hesitantly as she fiddles with a lock of her dark hair like a nervous school girl.

I allow her to steal my attention from surrounding woods and wildlife. As an early birthday present my mom decided to bring be out to a nature preserve so I can practice my photography, and enjoy nature.

I'm siting on the grass at the edge of a lake, my camera grasped in my hand. I look toward my beckoning mother. "Yes?" I ask curiously.

My mother sighs in a defeated way as I gaze at her curiously. "There's no easy way to explain this," My mother starts nervously. "Mom stop stalling!" I exclaim annoyed.

"Honey, you come from a long and ancient bloodline, on both sides of the family. You already know your fathers family comes from China and my family originated in Japan. What you don't know is that both sides of the family where blessed by the gods with  
unusual abilities." I gape at my mother in astonishmen. Is she joking? "The reason I'm only telling you this now is because the ability that has been passed down on your family's side only appears on the recipients 18th birthday."

"Are you serious?" I ask increduisly "This can't be real! There's no way I some how have an ability that magically appears when I'm 18!" I declare in disbelief.

My mother gazes at me sadly. "I know it's hard to believe, but I'm telling the truth." She clames smiling at me sadly.

"Okay. let's pretend for a minute that some how you are telling the truth and this is not some elaborate prank. Why didn't you tell me about my ability that I will get when I was younger. And what is it?!" I ask In a mixture of disbelief, and excitement.  
I always thought it would be cool to have a super power or something, but now that it's happening it's more frustrating then anything.

"Your father n I decided it would be best that you didn't know about your ability for your own safety. we feared the government might find out about it and abduct you in order to experiment on you." She explained sadly as she averted her gaze.

"Oh. ...yah that's a pretty good reason." Admit after a moments hesitation. "But what is it?"

"Well there are actually two. The first one you already have."

"I do?" I ask confused

"You have been able to use it since you where a child. My family's ability allows the person to be able to speak to animals. You can understand animals and they can understand you."

"Your fathers side of the family has a different gift. They can turn into any animal they can think of."

"What!? Really! That's awesome! But how did I not know about talking to animals?" I ask confused.

She smiles sadly. "You did at one point, but the power is relatively easy to hide. Especially if one does not have a pet."

"So _that's_ why you never let us get a pet!" I exclaim in realization. she flashes an apologetic smile from where she sits next to me.

She then begins to look around nervously. "I would tell you more but it might not be safe." She tells me as she reaches Into her purse. "Your father left this behind for you, he feared that he might be taken by the government and had this made. Hopefully  
it will provide explanations and guidance where I can not." She tells me as she hands me a 5 centimeter thick book.

"What is it?" I ask curiously as I study the cover. In bold it reads **'A changers guide'**.

"Your father made this book. It has all the information you will need in order to bable to fully understand your fathers powers." She explains

"Dad had these powers too?" I ask, struggling to swallow the lump in my throat.

She smiles at me sadly. "Not both no. But he could change his form. That's why he would call himself a changer. He also called himself one in the hope that one day he would change the world for the better."

I sigh, attempting to gather my thoughts. "Okay. Now what." I ask, trying to reign in my turmoil of emotions.

"Now, we relax. I'm really sorry honey but after your birthday we will be moving again." She tells me apologetically, her eyes filled with hesitation.

"Again?" I wine sadly, she gives a nod 'yes'. " Fine." I agree regretfully, if it keeps us safe I will do it. "Where are we moving this time?" I ask.

A mischievous smile graces her lips. "Tranquility, Navada."

 **~~~~End Flashback~~~~**

I smilie at the memory. It may have been the day I was taken out of public school and became home schooled.

It was 2 weeks later that I began my training. I learned how to transform and my limits on my transformations. I was also taught how to speak to animals, it was surprisingly easy.

The best part though was that although we moved one month later it was to the city that my favorite movie took place in; Transformers. That's right. I'm a transfan. I'm a major reader of fanfictions and I love making fanart in Photoshop (I can't draw).  
I dream of going to the transformers universe. I've even thought out all I might do if I ended up in the transformers universe, though let me tell you, when I found out about my powers it threw a major wrench in most of my plans.

'I wonder what's been happening in the fandom?' I ponder to myself. Honestly I have become less and less involved in the fandom ever since I started my training six months ago. I haven't really checked Wattpad or fanfiction net for the past week. Maybe  
I will when I get home. But for now? I'm going to enjoy the meteor shower lighting up the night sky.


	2. A falling star

…How do you un-upload a chapter? Sorry to leave this up but I don't know how to take it down and I'm not ready to upload the real chapter 2. My apologies! I'll update soon though!


	3. Real A falling star

'Thoughts'

"Speaking English"

" _ **Talking as an animal**_ " if in dog form or any other it's barks or other animal sounds and no one can understand it

I would like to thank everyone who fallowed or favorited my story. Those are some of the main reasons I keep writing.

I would also like to thank those who reviewed:

GoldenJay98: Yes! I loved the Percy Jackson series and I got the inspiration for Jessica's character from Frank. Well at least the last name. I got the idea for her powers from multiple other fanfictions but the backstory for the ability(s) from Frank and Rick Riordon. Lol, yah the fact that she can transform and is a trans fan is pretty ironic:). Thank you, and I hope you like the story. :D

Jayfeather1234: Not really, at least I don't think so. I don't think she's a descendent of a God, a God just blessed someone in her family (both sides) with a gift. Probably for some noble act the did.

* * *

Previously ~~~

But for now? I'm going to enjoy the meteor shower lighting up the night sky.

Present (3 minutes later)~~~

'This is really relaxing.' I think to myself with a content sigh as I watch the stars as they streak across the sky. 'I wish I could be up there with them.' Some times I just want to escape the stress of this messed up world.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when my eyes notice a particularly bright meteor in my perefrial vision. I tern my full attention to it. 'Is it getting... _Larger_?' I ask my self. Sure enough it appeared to be getting closer. And closer. And closer. And-' " _RAAUUUWWWW!"_ I exclam in fright as the meteor flys toward me before crashing maybe 20 feet behind me. I look down at myself. 'Aw man!' I think to myself. Apparently I was so startled that I transformed into a cat. 'Well that explains the cat screech.' I sigh to myself. 'Well might as well check it out.' I decided to myself ' it did almost flatten me after all. But first...' I quickly change into a German Shepard, one of my favorite dog forms.

I trot over to the crator, my senses on high alert. As I get closer my extra sensitive ears began to pick up noises, clicking like the keys of an old keyboard, gears grinding, machanical whirling. I tilt my head in confusion . 'That's weard,' I think to myself 'If I didn't know better then I would think that that's a Cybertronian.' I tell myself as I walk up to the edge of the crator.

" _ **Oh. my. Primus!"**_ I bark out as I stair at the being in front of me. "  
 _ **Wait I thought it was just my imagination! That dream was real!?"**_

Last night I had a dream. One I wrote of as just one stimulated by my overactive fangirl mind. In the dream the Primes talked to me and told me that the had brought me to their dimension. They told me they brought me here to 'protect the Cybertronian sparklings' and 'expand the population in a way only I can' and that they improved my abilities as well as something about helping their descendent (Optimus Prime) or descendants (Autobots) survive. Or something like that.

What? I thought it was just one of my normal dreams. So it's no wonder I didn't memorize it word for word.

But anyway, back to what's happening in the crator.

What happening is that a Cybertronian photophorm is beginning to uncurl from its space form (I can't remember what it's called)!

I watch in awe as he (I'm almost positive it's a mech) stands up. 'So...if I'm in the movie which one am I in? Which bot is this? Or is it a con?' Fear fills me for a few seconds as a chill goes down my spine. My eyes quickly search the Cybertronian's frame hunting for the symbol of their faction. My eyes finally land on the robotic face like insignia of the Autobots and I practically melt with relief.

'So it's an autobot. But who is it?' It could be one of the bots from 2 or 3 I suppose.' I consider as I look over the bot. These thoughts continue until my currently hazel eyes (they change during each transformation) land on his bright glowing blue optics. 'Only one bot has optics that big, adorable, and innocent.  
 _ **Bumblebee**_.' I decide to myself.

'So this must be _before_ the first movie! Wow! Thank you Primes! Now I have time to prepare! But in the meantime...' I think to myself as I watch Bee get out of the crator and start looking around curiously 'he's so  
 _cute_!' I silently fangirl watching him in my dog form from a few feet away.

After a minute I begin to get impatient. 'Someone is going to see him at this rate.' I conclude as I continue to watch him as his eyes dim and brighten multiple times. 'Internet.' I decide as I watch him. 'He's assessing the Internet. Well he needs to get moving.'

" _ **Let's do this."**_ I sigh quietly before I bark to get his attention. His optics land on me and they dim for a few seconds before brightening again. 'He knows what I am, so let's see if he will follow me to the car show I went to earlier.'

I bark again and run a few meters away and tern back to him. 'HE IS TOTALLY IGNORING ME!' I think in anger. I run up to him and bark loudly at him in anger.

"SSShhhhhhh!" He tells me holding a diget to his mouth plate. That human jester snaps me out of my anger, and I fall silent in order to refrain from bursting out laughing. He is so cute! I give a sigh before pawing his large ped.

Bee looks down at me and I give him a big doggy grin. I bark happily and run off a few meters once more. When I turn back I see his optics are still trained on me. I give him another grin and let out a single bark, adding in a head gesture in the direction I want him to follow me in.

He continues to watch me but does not move. I do the doggy equivalent of a facepalm. Which is pretty much me kind of sliding my right paw over my face and muzzle a few times. Bee is still watching me when I look up. I sigh 'I'm going to have to spell this out for him aren't I?' I think to myself.

I heave a sigh 'if I keep sighing I'm going to start sounding like Ratchet... or maybe Ironhide.' I think amused.

I run back toward Bee then back to the spot I left. I do this again but then go a little farther. I turn back and see his optics dim. When they return to there normal hue Bee begins to follow me. I bark in joy.

I begin leading him to the lines of old cars at the edge of the park. A weekend long old car show is blocking of the road that wraps around the park. I visited it earlier today to take pictures of the old cars.

I bark angrily at Bee as he begins to examine an old Delorian. He jerks back and looks at me. I quite down and wag my tail happily. He looks at it again and I growl and he snaps his attention back to me woorrring sadly. I guess he liked how it looked. He will thank me when he finds out the miles per gallon on that thing.

I begin to lead him through the cars giving him a growl every time he stops to look at any car too long. I finally find the car I'm looking for a yellow 1977 cameo with black racing stripes. I knew it was here because I fangirled over it earlier. I sit down and wag my tail in front of the car. Bee walks over and whorred happily, a beem shoots out and scans the car. Bee transformed into the Camera before transforming into his bi-ped mode and examining his new armor.

I give a bark and he looks down at me and transforms. I nose the passenger side door with my muzzle, wining pathetically. To my surprise he popped open the door.

I hop in happily, sitting in the passenger seat. Bee starts driving off as I watch the road. I begin to guide him by barking and turning my head in the direction he needs to turn.

After 15 or so minutes I have led him to Sam's house. "~Thank...You~" Bee tells me over the radio. I pat his seat with my paw in accnolagement. I put a paw on the door and it pops open.

I hop out and begin to walk home.

A block away from home I realize that Bee followed me. I sighed. Well it won't hurt to say goodbye (for now) I decided. I walk back to the Camaro.

"Good. luck. with. your. mission. Bumblebee." I tell him in a strained voice.

Yes I can talk in animal form, it's just really difficult and takes a lot of consintration. Also, I don't want people to find out my secret and normal animals don't talk.

But let me tell you, it was totally worth it! He jerked back and his horn started blaring in surprise. I laughed as a turned around and jumped the low fence of the random house.

I wait while slowly he stops blaring his horn. I wait about 10 more minutes before changing into a Russian Blue (cat).

I quickly hop over the fence and stroll over to my house. Ignoring the Camaro idiling in the road.

Once I reach my house I jump on our car, clime it to the onning, jump into my window. (Like Buddy does in Air Bud)

I pull the curtains closed best I can before I transform back into a human. I wait a minute and open the curtains and pull down the window (close it). I then redraw the curtains.

I sit on my bed as I stair at the window. One thought just keeps repeating in my head.

What just happened?


	4. What just happened

**This is just a filler chapter, but it is nesisary if you are to understand the choices she will make later in the story. Enjoy :)**

 **'** So.' I think to myself 'I'm stuck in the transformers universe...THIS IS AWESOME! But so not awesome.'

I walk over to my laptop and check the date. 2007. Aaaannnddddd. I'm in the past. Great.

I check my pictures and sigh in relief when I find all my fan art (pictures I had taken of the web and saved onto my computer because they are awesome). I put them all in a folder and put as many firewalls and passwords on it as I can. It won't be hard for a Cybertronian to hack but I hope it would take the government a while to crack. Smiling to myself I move away from the computer, closing it in the process.

I then grab my purple spiral bound notebook. I open it up and begin reading.

I have many notebooks that contain my various fangirl notes. Like the story's I might write and other fandom facts. But this particular note book contains all the plans I came up with if me or a character in one of my books got stuck in the transformers universe.

I flip through the pages for maybe 30 minutes before I slam it closed. "Man I wish I didn't have these powers sometimes. It makes life so much harder." I say to my self. As I flop onto my bed.

"Okay, back on topic. So it looks like I'm doing plans 'AS', plan J, plan R, and plan Delta N." I speak aloud as I stair up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow I will start plan 'I' and plan W. Hopefully everything goes well." I decided before I drift off to a sleep filled with Autobots, Decepticons, and sector 7.

Plan I - **Plan Information,** figure out when exactly I am in the movie.

Plan W- plan Watch, follow the bots/humans and see if my presence in this universe has changed anything.

You'll figure out what the other plans are later in the story, I just don't want to ruin the surprise.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short, but like I said before its just a filler chapter.**


End file.
